Springtrap
Podstawowe informacje o Postaci: Lokacja startowa: Kamera 10, Kamera 09, Kamera 08, Kamera 07 Noc startowa: Noc 2 Gatunek: Animatronik - Królik, Człowiek uwięziony w stroju animatronika Płeć: Mężczyzna Znak rozpoznawczy: Brak Poprzednik: Brak Wygląd: Springtap to Zielony królik z odcieniami żółtego. Jest bardzo zniszczonym animatronikiem. Większa część jego prawego ucha jest oderwana. W jego ciele można znaleźć wnętrzności Mika (Syn Purple Guya). Jego stopy są całkowicie zniszczone. są tylko endoszkieletowe wersje jego stóp oplecione szczątkami Mika. Ma jeden czarny guzik, który prawdopodobnie jest pozostałością po muszce Spring Bonnie. Rola w Domu Strachów: Jest główną atrakcją, ale nie wiadomo co robi konkretnie. Jumpscare: thumb|left thumb Sposób dzięki, któremu robot nie dostaje się do biura: Puszcza się audio do poszczególnych pokoi. Jeśli jest w wentylu możemy go zablokować. Ciekawostki: * Czasami gracze nazywali go Salvage, co znaczy "złom" lub "odzysk" . * W Zachodnim Korytarzu we Fnaf 1 widnieje rysunek, który może przedstawiać Springtrapa. Jednak postać na obrazku jest niebieska, a Springtrap jest zielony. Najprawdopodobniej to po prostu brzydko narysowany Bonnie. * Sprężyny Springtrapa były pułapką dla Mika. Stąd jego imie, które w dosłownym tłumaczeniu brzmi sprężynowa pułapka. * Springtrap jest trzecim najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem. * Phone Dude podczas nocy 1 wspomina o sekretnych pokojach. Dowiedział się o nich od osoby, która projektowała jeden z budynków. Kamery w nich były wyłączone, a same pokoje były zabite deskami. z pewnością w jednym z nich znaleziono Springtrapa. * Kiedy podświetlimy gazetę po nocy 6., zobaczymy tam zniekształconą twarz Springtrapa. to oznacza, że Springtrap przeżył pożar. * Springtrap jest drugim animatronikiem, który ma dwa jumpscary. * Sprężyny w Springtrapie zatrzaskiwały się stopniowo, inaczej śmierć Mika nastąpiłaby natychmiast i scena jego śmierci z Mini Gry nie była by możliwa. * Springtrap jest jedynym animatronikiem którego możemy zaobserwować na każdej z kamer. * Ma on dwie pozycje na każdej kamerze (nie licząc wentylacji) i oprócz Kamery 01. * Na jednym z jego jumpscarów widać twarz Mika. * Niektórzy sądzą że w kostiumie cały czas jest Mike, lecz jest w nim endoszkielet pokryty jego szczątkami. * Springtrap przeżył pożar, wiemy to z kilku dowodów, są nimi: gazeta po nocy 6, oraz cuts cenka kończąca Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. * Prawdopodobnie Mike został zatrzaśnięty w stroju Springtrapa, ponieważ deszcz wywołał zwarcie obwodów. * Zanim poznano jego prawdziwe imię, był głównie nazywany Golden Bonniem, Hybrid, i Salvage, a w Fnaf 3 w nagraniu z nocy piątej Phone Dude mówi na Springtrapa Spring Bonnie. * Springtrap posiada animację poruszania się, podobną do animacji ruchu Phantom Freddyego. Kiedy patrzymy na kamery lub na status dźwięku itp. możemy zauważyć przez szybę, jak przemieszcza się do biura. * W trailerze widać, że Springtrap się "trzęsie". Możliwe, że to jest scena, gdy Mike umiera lub gdy ożywa. * Phantomy mają takie same oczy jak Springtrap na kamerach. * Czasami podczas nocy 6 możemy widzieć Springtrapa na kamerach a po zdjęciu kamery jest za szybą, co nie jest bugiem a zaplanowaną rzeczą. * Na Androidzie Springtrap posiada jedynie jednego jumpscara. * W najnowszym updatcie FNaF 3 dodano Springtrapowi nowe odgłosy. Podczas przemieszczania możemy usłyszeć jego kroki i jęki. * Jako jedyny animatronik nawiązuje z nami kontakt wzrokowy i czeka na moment, w którym się na niego nie patrzymy, dopiero potem atakuje. * Springtrap ma coś podobnego do czarnego plastiku na oczach, być może jest to część kostiumu, można to zauważyć podczas jednego z jego jumpscarów. * Często w nocy 6, gdy Springtrap jest daleko od biura, po ataku przez Phantoma, przechodzi do Kamery 05. * Nie wiadomo, dlaczego szczątki Mika przez 30 lat nie rozłożyły się w Springtapie. Galeria: całeciało.png druga scenka.jpg Pierwsza scenka.jpg trzecia scenka.jpg fnaffsl.jpg twaszspringy.png w minigierce, po 5 nocy.gif z Phantom Mangle za szybą.png za drzwiami.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki w których są uwięzieni ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z Fnaf 3 Kategoria:Króliki Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Postacie posiadające dusze Kategoria:Fnaf 3